


Undertale (and others): Making Do

by ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blue is a positive ball of energy, Edge is...EDGELORD, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gaster is Different in Each Universe, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, PUNS and MAGIC!, Paps is a laid back boi, Papyrus is a massive cinnamon roll, Razz is annoying, Red is complicated, Sans Is Punny, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Shapeshifting, Slim is an angsty cinnamon roll, Some Ideas Were... Borrowed, These are my base descriptions of these guys, occasional language use, there's more to them than that, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs/pseuds/ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs
Summary: You are a female human who had just attempted to leave the Surface behind. What (and who) met you once you woke up after the fall was... well... you'll make do.(My first work, so hopefully it makes sense.)





	1. So, You're New to the Underground, Aren'tcha?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm doing this now, apparently. I'm new, both at writing and being here on this site, so this isn't really my forte. Hopefully this works out, and whoever reads this likes it! 
> 
> (This might be something I don't continue, but we'll see how it fares.)

 

“Well. This is it.”

You look down into the gaping hole that is at the summit of Mount Ebott. You’ve stood there for awhile now, wrestling with yourself for the last ten minutes, deciding. And you’ve made your choice. You close your eyes, take a deep breath, and lean forward, falling into the hole. The air rushes around you as you fall.

*Thud*

Your eyes slowly open, and you find you’ve fallen face first onto the ground. You move your head to the side, and try to survey what you can see without moving the rest of your body. What you can see at the moment is a bit hazy and disoriented, but it seems you’ve fallen into a bed of golden flowers. As you tilt your head up and move your hands under you to try and lift yourself so you can get a better view, you feel the all the air get knocked out of your lungs as pain shoots through your ribs. You can tell there are other areas of your body that have been injured, but you can’t distinguish exactly where at the present moment. You inhale sharply, but all that does is make another searing dart of pain race through you. You lower yourself back to the ground focusing on trying not to pass out. This should have worked! It was a massive fall, and no one should be able to…

You hear a noise not far off to your right. Since your head is on the ground again and you can’t move in fear of more pain, you can’t see who or what is nearby. So you close your eyes, and lie still, unmoving, hoping for the life of you that whatever made that noise didn’t notice you. To your dismay though, whatever it is moves closer to you. It seems to pause, then shifts once again so it is next to your face, although exactly how close is hard to tell. After a moment, you feel what feels like thin and hard hands being placed upon your back. Before you can even think about reacting, an odd sensation fills you. You feel some of the more minor pains you have diminish for the most part, and your greater pains are dulled slightly. You begin to feel relaxed, and oddly tired despite the situation. The sensation grows stronger, and a feeling of exhaustion begins to overwhelm you. At first this frightens you, but the intent behind whatever... this... is, doesn’t seem to be malicious. Deciding to leave your destiny up to fate, you allow yourself to drift off into sleep’s embrace.


	2. Sans, Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've come to, but whatever predicament you're in now can't be any worse than what you've left behind, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made Chapter two. Longer than Chapter one, (hooray!) and hopefully more interesting. 
> 
> Underfell Papyrus: Normal text
> 
> Underfell Sans: lowercase text
> 
> You also have normal text, but it should be distinguishable from UF Pap's

* * *

 

You slowly wake again to find that you are in a room, on a bed, with a blanket covering you and your head resting on a pillow. You try to sit up to get a better view of where you are, but the pain in your ribs angrily flares up, forcing you to lie back down.

“I don’t think you’re capable of much movement yet, human.”

You start, and your head turns quickly towards whoever spoke. Your eyes first settle on a set of red army like boots and black pants, then move upwards, seeing a black leather jacket and red undershirt, and a tattered red scarf. But when you look at the face of the speaker, you do a double take. The person...creature... that greets your sight isn’t human. Instead, a large, scared skeleton with angular features and sharp, jagged teeth is sitting across the room in a chair, reading something. He glances up at you with eye sockets that have flaring dots of red... eye lights? Either way, the skeleton’s piercing gaze makes you feel uneasy.

The skeleton looks you over, before saying, “You’ve received a concussion, and broken your right arm, along with a portion of your ribcage. You also sustained a few other minor injuries. Moving might not be your best option at the present moment.”

You look the skeleton, dumbstruck. You’d heard tales of monsters residing deep inside Mount Ebott, but it was all just a story to keep kids away. At least, that’s what you believed. Until now. Where a skeleton with sharp teeth, red eyes (you still aren’t even sure that’s the right word), and many scars and chips littering his bones, is looking at you, as well as speaking to you, no more than 10 feet away.

“If you’ve finished gawking at me, human, I would like to know who you are and why you are here. State your purpose.”

The last bit was said with a hint of spite and malice in it. His eyes narrow at you, the lights in the sockets narrow to pinpricks, as if daring you to not to answer. And although his voice is slightly… unusual…rough and higher pitched, it sounds dangerous. You make a mental note that this skeleton doesn’t seem like one to cross.

“hey boss?”

The skeleton whips his head towards the now open door, and your eyes follow. There’s another skeleton standing in the doorframe. This one isn’t nearly as large as the former, but is shorter in stature and somehow has a rounder shape. He’s wearing black shorts, a red turtleneck, and a black hoodie that has a gold zipper and fluffy ruff along the hood. And is that a spiked collar on his neck? You dismiss that thought. His voice is somewhat strange, much different than the other’s, and is somewhat similar to a rough jersey accent. He grins almost ferally with sharp white teeth at the other skeleton.

“I thought I told you not to come in here unless there is an emergency or otherwise instructed, runt.”

Glistening red... sweat? somehow begins to show on the smaller skeleton’s head as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. “well, i wasn’t sure if you was expectin’ anyone at the door, boss”

The larger skeleton’s eye bone? brow? raises. “And why would you ask if I am expecting someone? You would know if I was, I would have informed you.”

“tha’s what i thought. but in any case, short stuff’s here to see ya. he’s standin’ at the front door”

“HE IS WHAT!?” The larger skeleton shoots up from his chair, and looks directly at the smaller one. “What in Asgore’s name is HE doing here?”

The smaller skeleton shrugs nervously. “says he felt somethin’ strange occur here and he needed to check it out, boss”

The larger skeleton growls angrily, looking out the door past the other skeleton. “I will deal with him. Watch over the human while I’m sorting this out.”

The smaller skeleton lazily salutes the larger one, grinning. “got it, boss”

The larger skeleton snarls slightly in agitation and frustration, then leaves the room quickly. The smaller skeleton watches him go, closes the door, then moves over to sit in the chair. He speaks directly to you as you slowly pull yourself into a leaning position against the pillow.

“heya sweetheart. how ya holdin’ up?”

You look at him, confused. What is this? “Umm, not great, I guess? Apparently I broke some bones.”

The skeleton winces slightly. “tha’ couldn’t ave been fun. boss an’ i’ve had our share of stuff like that” He flashes you a smile, showing off a sharp gold tooth.

You look at him for a moment, then decide he’s safe enough to ask, “So, um, where am I, exactly?”

The skeleton chuckles, albeit a bit darkly. “this is underfell, sweetheart. should count yourself lucky boss found ya so quick, or you’d most likely be dust right now”

“Dust?”

“yeah, dust. yanno, like, die, or whatever ya humans do?”

“Oh.” You didn’t really know there was any other way TO die, but with everything going on right now, it’s really not all that disconcerting. “So then, um, who are you?” Hopefully that doesn’t upset him.

He considers you, then winks. “the name’s sans, sweetheart. sans the skeleton. and you are?”

“I don’t know… exactly.” You give a half-shrug. “Call me whatever you like.”

Sans winks at you again. “right then. boss and i will decide later. once he’s done yellin’ at me fer talkin’ to ya” He smirks.

“So… that other skeleton… is your boss? And you share a house? And I guess it’s not my place to say, but he doesn’t seem very nice. Freaks me out a little, to be honest.”

Sans chuckles. “nah, sweetheart. i just call him boss. he’s actually my lil’ brother. i’ll let him introduce himself to ya properly later. we just have a system that works with our ‘nicknames’ and behavior. and don’t worry bout ‘im. he’s a nice guy once ya get to know ‘im. he was th’ one who brocha here. but as fer gettin’ ta know ‘im, that’ll probably be soon, seeing as i lied to im’ so i could talk a bit witcha”

As soon as he finishes the statement, “RED! Sans is NOT here! Come here and explain yourself immediately!”

“whelp, looks like he caught on. talk ta ya later, sweetheart”

Sans quickly leaves the room, assumedly to have a discussion with his brother. You lay back down on the bed, realizing for a moment you didn’t notice your pain while you were speaking to Sans. Now that he’s gone though, you feel it starting to flare up. So you decide that before it can fully get its grip on you, you’ll to try to sleep. As you try to drift off, you think over a few things. The taller skeleton called Sans ‘Red’, which seems oddly important to you for some reason. You also noticed how tense the taller skeleton appeared when he saw you look at him, or when Sans startled him, or when he thought someone was at the door. Come to think of it, he never once seemed to be even a little relaxed, which is strange considering how casual Sans was. You try to process and make sense of all the new information, but the more you try, the more confusing it becomes. You think back to the moment before you passed out in the flower bed. Sans said his brother found you, and ‘rescued’ you. You wonder for a moment if he was the one who helped dim your pain and fall asleep. You smile a bit, thinking the tall skeleton might not be so bad. Before you can continue the thought, though, your feel that both your mind and body are becoming heavy and slow; tired. You decide you can think more about all of this later. As your thoughts cloud over, you fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Alternates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that there are more of them. Oh boy. Wonder how that'll go for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, readers. Got bored today so I edited my work and decided to post it. For the next week, maybe, I might post a new chapter a day, but I might taper off after awhile due to circumstances. I also alternate between this fic and another I've got in the works, so if you like this one, my other might end up popping up too. We'll see :)

* * *

 

You wake up an unknown amount of time later. You look over to the chair, and see Sans sitting there. He notices your stirring, smiles at you, then calls out casually, “heya, boss, they’re up.”

You hear noise coming from outside the door, then it opens, and the tall skeleton walks in. For the first time, you get a good look at just how tall he is. He must be at least 6”8’ or 9’. At least. You knew he was tall before, but he had been sitting for the most part. Now… geez. Don’t piss him off. Ever. You wouldn’t like to see what he could do if he were really upset. Before you can make any other observations, though, he addresses you.

“Good. You’re awake. I have prepared dinner. And unless you would prefer to eat alone, we will join you.”

His curtness surprises you slightly, but you nod nevertheless. He nods once, then leaves the room, presumably to get the food. Sans smiles after him.

“he seems ta like ya. tha’s good. an’ if we’re lucky, he’ll actually eat something too”

You look over at Sans and examine his face as well as you can from the distance. He seems a bit annoyed, but happy at the same time. Within a couple minutes, the taller skeleton comes back, and hands something to Sans, then comes over to you. He sets a tray aside on the bed, then looks at you appraisingly.

“I’m going to help you sit up.” He takes hold of you firmly, but also surprisingly gently, and gets you into half leaning-half sitting position. “Are you in much pain, human?”

You shake your head. “Not much at the moment. Thank you…” You realize you don’t know his name, just that Sans calls him ‘boss’. The tall skeleton looks at you, criticizing, before he says, “Papyrus.”

“Thank you for the food, Papyrus.” He nods, then goes to sit on the floor, and Sans moves off the chair to sit beside his brother. As you eat the lasagna Papyrus brought, which is actually REALLY good, you absently remember that Sans and Papyrus are both computer fonts back on the Surface. The thought makes you grin internally.

“Human, for the sake of not getting confused in the future, you will address my brother,” he motions to Sans, “As Red, and myself as Edge later on. You will know when. Is that clear?”

You look at them, confused, and remember Papyrus called Sans Red earlier. “Confused in the future? Why would I be?”

Papyrus looks at you as if you’re stupid. “Because of our alternate selves. They are, albeit different, versions of us, Sans and Papyrus. Our other names prevent confusion among ourselves and others.” He pauses. “You do not have alternate versions of yourself on the Surface?”

You shake your head. “None that I’m aware of. How many versions of you are there?”

Sans answers. “even we dunno that one, sweetheart. lots, from what we’ve heard. but there are three main ones we interact with. undertale, swaptale, and swapfell. each a’ those has a diff’rent version of both a’ us. you’ll prob’ly meet them later”

Papyrus nods. “We will try and prolong meeting with the Swapfells, but yes. We will be taking the human to Swaptale tomorrow, seeing as it is not safe here, for any of us.” He gestures to his scarred right eye socket, than to Sans’, even though Papyrus’ scar is much more prominent. “We can hold our own against those who wish us harm, as we have all our lives, but having a human here will worsen the risks we already have to contend with. It is not easy living here, even for a lieutenant of the royal guard. You cannot stay here. Swaptale is the safest of the universes, and we can trust Blue and the Ashtray.”

Sans smirks. “an’ you trust ‘em cause ya actually like ‘em, doncha, boss?”

Papyrus’ cheekbones tinge red just slightly, before dismissing Sans. “Enough Sans. Finish your food. We leave tomorrow morning. I must inform Undyne and the Dogs that you and I will be gone for a few days.”

You notice that Papyrus didn’t bring food for himself, and Sans seems to as well. He nudges his brother, and pushes his own tray towards him. “come on, bro. eat sumthin’ before you leave”

Papyrus just shakes his head. “Not now, Sans. I’m not hungry, and there are pressing matters to attend to.”

Sans just sighs, and doesn’t push the issue. “maybe we should tell her about blue and paps? just to prepare her for ‘em?”

This peaks your interest a bit. “What are they like?”

“You can inform them of our counterparts, Sans. I need to take care of a few things before we leave tomorrow. The Swaptales know we are coming, so we don’t have to worry about that.” He takes the now empty trays, opens the door, and walks out, but a minute later, he calls, “And before we go, Sans, pick up your sock! Stars, it’s like you can’t do anything without me telling you to!”

Sans resists chuckling as he calls back. “you got it, boss! it’ll be SANSationally clean before you know it!”

“ARRGGGHHH, STARS DAMN IT, SANS!”

Both you and Sans look at each other and suppress your laughter. Then Sans goes to the chair and pulls a book off the nearby shelf. “pap’s the coolest, ain’t he?” He chuckles fondly. “but i’ll tell you bout blue and paps tomorra. ya need ta get some rest, sweetheart. we got a big day comin’”

You nod, and as Sans settles into the chair with a book, you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.


	4. Swapping to Underswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, things go wrong. Great. I guess Sans' saying you'll meet some alternates happens sooner than you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title could use work, I know. But this chapter starts really setting up what is to come. I look forward to posting that chapter in the future. ;)
> 
> You still have normal text, but so does US Sans (I call him Blue, for some reason Blueberry annoys me) (No hate comments please). I'm pretty sure they're distinguishable, but if not, I'll try to fix it later. I did this in google docs and had different fonts and stuff for them, but that doesn't work here, so I'll make do.
> 
> US Papyrus (Stretch) has lowercase font, but his 'accent' is different than UF Sans (Red)
> 
> And for those who call UF Papyrus 'Fell', sorry, I like the sound of 'Edge' better. He is Edgelord after all. :)

* * *

 

You wake up suddenly as you hear someone burst through the door. “comeon, kid, we gotta go!” You’re about to turn to him when he takes hold of you, none too gently, and runs for the door. Through the pain that shoots through various part of your body, you manage to say between your gritted teeth, “Sans... what’s... going on?”

“not much time to explain, sweetheart, ‘cept that we’re under fire, and paps is providin’ cover for us best he can. hold on!”

You feel an odd sensation, like someone tugging you through the eye of a needle, run across your whole body as Sans does… something. When you reorient yourself, you realize you’re in an area you haven’t seen before. A dark cave with a large metal looking object in the corner of it. Sans makes his way towards the object and steps into it, pushing a few buttons. You feel another odd sensation, similar to the one you felt a moment ago. When the room looks normal again, you see you are in a basement. And standing next to the machine Sans stepped out of, is another skeleton. He looks somewhat like Papyrus, you think, only he looks more casual than intimidating, the orange hoodie and khaki pants giving off a non-threatening vibe. Then you remember that this must be either Paps or Blue, one of the alternates. Odd, you think, but you can brood about it more later, since Sans hands you quickly off to him and darts back to the machine.

“gottagohelpboss,takecareofthekid!’

He pushes a button, then disappears into the light that engulfs him. You look up at the new skeleton who is now holding you, and he gives you a lazy grin, though you can tell there’s a bit of worry hidden behind it. “heya kiddo. guess you’re stuck with me and my bro now, insteada red and the edgelord” He sounds different than Sans and Papyrus, more laid back and calm, and that puts you a little more at ease.

“So I suppose you’re either Paps or Blue?”

“yup. i’m paps”

“I guess that means I should start using San’s and Papyrus’s other names now. Red and Edge, right?”

“you called them sans and papyrus?” 

“Yeah… why, was that wrong?”

An unreadable expression passes over Paps’ face, before he grins again. “nah, kiddo. but you know, my real name is papyrus, too. rus, slim, edge and i are all papyruses. and red, blue, razz and, well, sans, are all sanses. we just have nicknames that help us identify each other, since otherwise, if someone says papyrus, and there’s more than one of us in a room, it can get pretty... confusing.”

“I can see how it would be.” 

Paps chuckles. “good. my bro has the spare bedroom set up for ya, so let’s get you there”

You nod. “Sounds good to me.”

Paps carefully takes you over to the room, which is you notice is fairly similar to the one you were in in Underfell. Paps sets you on the bed, careful not to aggravate your wounds. Once you’re settled, Paps turns his head towards the door.

 “alright, bro. you can come in now”

 A loud rustling comes from behind the door, and you see someone who looks vaguely like Red step into the room. You take a moment to realize though, that although this may be a Sans, it’s not Red. The skeleton is a tad shorter than Red, his teeth aren’t sharp, he’s wearing bright cyan and white instead of red and black, and his eye sockets have blue stars in them. He gazes at you, the stars in his eyes flashing with excitement.

 “HELLO, HUMAN!”

You wince slightly at the loud volume the skeleton speaks to you in. You glance over at Paps, who is watching his brother with obvious amusement. “calm down, bro. i know we don’t have eardrums, but humans do, so maybe turn the volume down a notch?”

The smaller skeleton looks a bit sheepish for a moment, before flashing this brother a grin. “Of course! The Magnificent Sans… er… Blue… can turn the volume down a bit!”

He looks at you again. “Are you comfortable, human? Edge informed us of your injuries, and we would like to make sure you aren’t in any pain. Did the Fell brothers patch you up?”

You had noticed that your chest had been wrapped, but you didn’t know about the rest. “Umm, I’m not sure.” 

Blue comes over to the side of the bed and looks you over. “It looks like Edge and Red did the best they could with what they had. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to help finish up what they started.”

You nod at him, and he has Paps help you into sitting position while he retrieves medical supplies. When he comes back, you can tell his smile hides a bit of worry behind it. “Brother? Neither Edge or Red are here… Did they go out to Muffet’s or...?” There is false hope in his voice as he lets the question linger. Paps looks at Blue, and shakes his head, sighing.

 “bro, edge stayed behind when red brought the kid here. red went back to help”

 Blue’s smile breaks for a moment, and a concerned expression flashes across his face. “Do you know if they’ll be back soon?”

 Paps shrugs. “i really can’t say, bro. they’ll get here when they get here, i guess. until then though, we can help the kiddo out”

 "Of course we will! Mweh heh heh!”

He and Paps help change the dressing on your cuts and bruises, as well as splint and brace your arm. Once they’ve finished, Paps goes into the living room per Blue’s request, so he can keep an eye out for the Fell brothers. Blue keeps up an animated chatter with you, asking you your name, what the surface is like, and so on. You find you greatly enjoy talking with him, as he is kind and respectful in tone, all while having the energy of a young child. You can tell though, that although he may seem childlike, there is more to this small skeleton than meet the eye. 

“So, you’re saying that on the Surface, there are not alternate versions of yourself? How strange!” 

You and Blue talk for an hour or so mostly about the Surface and the Underground. You did your best to answer Blue’s never ending questions about your world, and in turn, he answered your questions about his world. During the first half hour, Paps had come in with hot chocolate and listened in a bit, before Blue sent him back for his watch for Edge and Red. The chat helped keep your mind off your pain, and Blue was excellent company. 

“Nope, there’s only me. I’m the only…”

 “blue!”

Despite Paps being a more softer spoken skeleton, his desperate cry for Blue rents the air, making the both of you jump.

Blue is about to leave the room, when you call out to him. “Blue, let me come too. I can try to help with what I can.” Blue looks between you and the door quickly, desperate to help his brother. He seems to know there’s no time to argue, and dashes over to you, picks you up with surprising strength and gentleness, and darts out the door.


	5. Everyone’s on Edge (figuratively and literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a good time. Oh wait. No they don't. Sorry not sorry, I like writing this kind of stuff, though fluff will show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Egde has a slight accent at some points in this part, so he might sound a bit like Red. Again, probably decipherable to who's who, but let me know if I need to make distinctions in later edits.
> 
> Also, there are extra spaces between the dialogue and paragraphs this time, so if you like the extra spacing better than the past few chapters, also let me know.
> 
> (Confession: I borrowed a few ideas here and there from the "Broken Bones Multiverse" by Lady_Kit. Their works are awesome, check them out!)
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters so far, so.... HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! :)

* * *

 

The sight that greets you in the living room makes Blue stop in his tracks. Paps has his arm around Edge in the entryway doorway, trying to lift him up. Red is also there, already supporting Edge’s limp form, although he is struggling to not drop the much larger skeleton.You focus on the unresponsive skeleton in their arms. Edge looks… there was no better word for it…  _ wreaked _ . Even from your distance from across the living room, you can see the formidable skeleton is covered in wounds and a dull red glow of some sort. You see his black breastplate armor has been dented deeply everywhere. There are multiple injuries spread across his body, but before you can see the full extent of them, Blue sets you down on the couch in the room, then moves to help the others with Edge.

 

“What happened?”

 

“boss was providin’ cover for me an’ th’ kid. didn’ know what he was up against till i got back there. he had just told me to go, that he could handle it, so i did. i shouldn’t of left ‘im!”

 

From Red’s tone, you can tell he is clearly distraught. Pap’s voice is shaky, but he adds, “ look, red, edge wouldn’t of told you what he was up against. you would have stayed to help him, and risked yourself and the kid. you know your bro better than anyone, and you know he’d always risk himself to protect you. it might not be the best strategy, but it kept you safe. and in doing so, you got him back”

 

Red doesn’t answer, but nods. The three skeletons manage to bring Edge over to the couch, and Paps comes to help you move to a chair nearby so they can lay the unconscious skeleton on the couch. From this close distance, you can see just how badly Edge was hurt, or at least what the armor didn’t cover. His right leg is broken in a few places from the hip down, but you can’t clearly see the his left side. His right arm is broken in a couple places as well. And on his face, his right eye socket is cut deeply into, possibly going to the left side as well. There’s slightly glowing red liquid  _ something _ shining out from all the various wounds. It’s not a pretty sight.

 

As Blue moves to clean Edge’s wounds, the taller skeleton’s right eye  _ lid _ ? opens just a fraction, and he lets out a low growl, both actions startling Blue. The red dots of light that usually shine in Edge’s sockets are out.

 

“ who’s there?”  The gruff accent surprises you, it’s quite a bit different from the original voice you first heard, much more like Red’s normal voice, but not at all laid back. His voice is harsh and warry. 

 

“It’s Sans, er, Blue, Edge. Red brought you back from Underfell.”

 

“ar’ he and the human ‘ere ?” 

 

“Yes. They’re both alright.”

 

Edge goes quiet, as if processing the information. He nods once, then moves as if to get up, wincing slightly, using his left arm.  “ good” 

 

Blue hesitates, then moves closer to Edge to carefully place a hand on his shoulder.

 

Edge’s empty sockets turn towards Blue. “ whater’ ya up ta, pipsqueak?”

 

“You’ve been hurt, Edge. Badly. Worse than last time. Lay back down. We’re going to help you, alright?”

 

Edge stares at Blue for a moment, before slowly lowering himself back down. He makes a slight noise, giving Blue the go-ahead, and Blue moves in to attend to Edge, taking off the breastplate Edge is wearing. As he removes it, he pauses for a moment, looking at Edge, but you can’t see the expression on his face. He seems to recompose himself, sets aside the armor, then continues on with the task at hand, removing more of the armor and such.

 

“brother”

 

Red’s skull turns quickly towards his brother. “ yeah, boss?”

 

“status”

 

The statement confuses you, but Red doesn’t look surprised, though he figits a little.

 

“s an’ c, boss. wha’ ‘bout you?”

 

“yeah, what’s your number, edgelord?” Paps chimes in.

 

Edge just huffs from the couch.  “’m fine”

 

Paps crosses his arms.  “ok, that is very not true, and you know it. answer the questions, edge”

 

Edge huffs . “m’ status is currently s and c an’ m’ number is probly a…”  He pauses to think for a moment.  “three.”

 

Paps places a hand on his face and sighs.  “a three? really, edge? you’ve broken, like, half the bones in your body, and you’re a  _ three _ ?”

 

Edge makes a feeble attempt at a shrug, then almost imperceptibly winces . “me, ‘m brother an’ the human r’ safe. so r’ you an’ yer brother. i only knocked off the two points cause ‘m busted up and blind”

 

Paps shakes  his head. “you’re impossi… wait, you’re  _ what _ ?”

 

Edge turns his head in the direction of you and Paps, and you can see that there are long, deep cuts running across both eye sockets.

 

“blind, ashtray. as in i can’t see anythin’ at the present moment”

 

No one says anything at that. Then Blue pipes up.  “Edge, um, that’s kinda bad. Do you think you’ll be able to see again?”

 

Edge shrugs slightly.  “probably. this has happened before. i just don’ know how long it’ll be”

 

Paps is almost yelling now. “how can you take all of this so casually? you’re more than halfway to dust, and yet you treat this like it happens everyday!”

 

Edge's voice comes out completely deadpan. “tha’s cause it  _ did  _ happen most days. and maybe it wasn’ ta this extent back then, but wasn’ uncommon”

 

“dammit, edge, why do you let this happen? you don’t  _ have  _ to stay in that hellhole!”

 

“’m not havin’ this discussion right now, ashtray”

 

Paps just grumbles and leaves the room. Edge turns his empty eye sockets to your general direction.  “r' you alright, human?”

 

“I’m alright, thanks to you and your brother. So, um, if you don’t mind my asking, what  _ did  _ happen?”

 

Edge goes quiet for a moment. Paps comes back into the room with a cup in his hand upon hearing your question, but doesn’t make his presence known to Edge.

 

“underfell’s mad scientist, alphys, saw that i ha’ you on ‘er surveillance cameras. she alerted th’ king, an’ he sent ‘is soldiers after us. i saw ‘em comin’, so i held ‘em off while red got himself an’ you ta safety. i couldn’ handle them all a’ once, musta’ been nine er ten of ‘em. red got ta’ me before they could finish me off though”  Edge moves his head slightly to where Red is standing beside him, and rests a hand on his skull momentarily.  “thank you, brother”

 

As Edge removes his hand, Red smiles and rubs the back of his neck.  “don’t worry bout it, boss. i know you’d a done the same fer me in that kinda situation”

 

Edge tenses, and his voice regains some of its strength, while the accent he had vanishes when he replies in a hard tone, “ If  _ anyone  _ even  _ attempted _ to do to you what has been done to me, Sans, even the guard, they would not have been left alive long enough to land their first strike.”  His tone is low, almost a growl, and it is so dark and menacing, you feel a shudder run down your spine. Blue and Paps look a bit uneasy. Red just chuckles nervously.  “course, boss. i protect you, and you protect me, right?”  Edge nods slightly, and Red pauses for a moment before asking,  “do ya want anythin’?”

 

Edge shakes his head.  “I’ll be alright, runt. Go find something productive to do.”

 

Red grins fondly.  “i already am, boss. i’m watchin’ over my lil’ bro”

  
Edge’s face tinges red for a brief moment, before nodding. He closes his sockets, and all of a sudden, you feel WARMTH, PROTECTION, SAFETY, and LOVE fill the room. Your body slumps slightly at the incredible feeling, and you feel as though all is right in the world and that you could sleep forever with the most fantastic dreams. You look towards the source of the feeling, and see that Blue’s eye sockets have two large stars glowing a bright cyan, interlaced with yellow. It’s coming from him. You notice Red and Paps have similar reactions, both of them looking more relaxed and less tense. They start making a low rumbling noise, almost as if… are they  _ purring _ ? Odd. Edge doesn’t purr himself, but some of the tension, which you could tell he has  _ a lot  _ of _ ,  _ leaves his now bandaged body. 

 

“Get some rest, Edge. We’ll take care of everything.” Blue's smile grows a bit as Edge seems to relax for once.

 

Edge doesn’t respond with words, but utters a slight mumble of agreement. Blue retrieves a blanket, then carefully drapes it over the scarred skeleton. He turns away and beckons to Paps and you, then goes into a different room. As he does, the nice feelings fade away. Edge shifts slightly, and Red sits down next to the couch, watching over his brother, and starts creating the some of the same feelings as Blue did, only these are not as strong or potent. Paps moves over to you and sets down his mug, which seems to be full of a clear golden liquid of some sort, looking like either honey or alcohol.  _ Do skeletons even drink? _ , you wonder. You’ll ask him later, you suppose. 


	6. Time to Tell the Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things are working out JUST FINE, thank you very much. What? An injured skeleton who almost died saving your life? That was not a problem. Everything's going to be smooth sailing from here on out.
> 
> You wish.
> 
> (oh yeah, and puns) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Hope you like the chapter, though hopefully it doesn't seem too much like filler.
> 
> Feel free to comment, make suggestions (within reason), and you know, have fun!
> 
> UT Papyrus (Rus): All caps
> 
> UT Sans (Sans): lowercase font, should be able to tell apart from Paps (I hope.)

* * *

 

Paps leans over to help you up into his arms, and carries you into the room Blue went to. You recognize it as a kitchen/dining room. Blue is sitting at the dining room table. He gets up, and helps Paps get you into a chair. Blue then addresses Paps. 

 

“Edge probably won’t rest for long, will he?” 

 

Paps shakes his head.  “knowing the edgelord, he’ll probably try to get up in the next couple hours, even though he knows just as well as we do that he needs, like, at the very least, a week's worth of rest before he can even stand up properly”

 

Blue sighs. “Why does he have to be so  _ stubborn?  _ He knows he’s safe here, but it’s like he still can’t entirely accept that concept.”

 

Paps only shrugs. “he  _ is _ from underfell, bro. it’s not in their programming to rest or relax, with a minor exception for red. and even then, his standards for relaxing are a lot different than ours”

 

Blue sighs, then thinks for a moment. “ Do you think we should we get Rus? He was able to help quite a bit the last time Edge was injured this badly.”

 

You pipe up. “Wait, so, this has happened before?”

 

Paps nods absently.  “ yeah .  the edgelord got into a major fight with undyne and got half his ribcage shattered, then the next day, he got into another… fight… and punctured his spine and drained almost all his magic. right now though, he’s almost twice as worse off then when that happened. his hp is  _ really _ low, and so is his magic. his healing matrix is barely hanging on by a thread. i will say though, if red hadn’t gotten there when he had, things could have been  _ much _ worse”

 

You shudder at the thought. “So, who’s Rus? And how can he help? Cause hearing and seeing things about Edge leads me to believe he may cause some… issues, even if unintentionally. I think we could probably use all the help we can get.”

 

Blue responds with “Rus is the Undertale Papyrus. He lives there with his brother, Sans.”  He looks at Paps.  “Come to think of it, we might need both of them. The Fell brothers can be a ...handful. Having the Tales here along with the Fells might attract attention from the Swapfells, but we do need the Tale’s help. And with all of us, Edge excluded, we could probably handle the Swapfells if they come.”

 

Paps takes a moment to consider. “it’s not slim so much that i’d worry about, bro. razz would be the biggest issue. i know he’s gotten  _ better,  _ but he’s still razz. your call, bro. thought i do think we need the tale’s help, if not only for rus”

 

Blue nods, then pulls out a cell phone. Seeing that, you reach back instinctively to your back pocket. To your most pleasant surprise, your phone and earbuds are still there. You’ll check it out more later. Blue dials a number, pushes the button for speaker mode, then puts the phone on the table. After a couple rings, someone picks up. 

 

“BLUE! IT IS SO GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU! IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! THREE WHOLE DAYS, I THINK!”  Paps muffles a chuckle at the speaker’s enthusiasm. “ WHAT CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO FOR YOU?”

 

The voice is very exuberant and excited, like Blue’s but much louder and in a higher pitch. If Paps’ voice was at the same level of joy and excitement as Blue’s, and higher pitched, that would be similar to the voice you were hearing. You assume immediately that this is Rus. You also barely catch the sound of a much softer and lower pitched voice speaking in the background. 

 

“YES, SANS, BLUE IS ON THE PHONE!”  The low voice says something.  “ I DON’T KNOW, BROTHER. BLUE, IS LAZY-ME THERE, TOO?”

 

Paps chuckles.  “ heya, rus. how’s it goin’? sans there?” 

 

A different voice than Rus's answers. “hey, paps. yeah, i’m here. what’s up?”  This voice is low and soft, and sound casual and laid back, sort of like Blue speaking in Paps’ manner.

 

Paps hesitates a moment before asking, “got sort of a favor to ask of you two, if you’re not currently busy”

 

“OF COURSE, LAZY-ME! I WILL HELP HOWEVER I CAN, AND BESIDES, SANS IS ALMOST NEVER BUSY!”

 

Sans lets out a jokingly offend gasp. “hey. that is only mostly true, bro. but, yeah. what can we help with?”

 

Blue and Paps look at each other for a moment, hesitating. Then Paps sighs before saying,  “ ok, this is going to sound crazy, but bear with me”  He launches into a shortened version of everything that’s happened, while everyone else listening is quiet, making no interruptions or comments. When he finishes, the room is silent. 

 

Sans breaks the silence. “well. that certainly is a strange event of occurrences”

 

“Are Edge and Red all right now? Is the human alright as well?”  Rus’s voice is slightly subdued, after hearing everything Paps said. 

 

“the kiddo’s ok, and so is red, though he’s a bit, well, on edge, figuratively and literally." Paps chuckles weakly at his attempt at a joke. "edge himself isn’t great, but we managed to get him to stay on the couch, for the time being. but knowing him, he’ll probably try to get up in a couple hours, though we all know he shouldn’t. that’s why we’re calling. it’d be nice to have some backup when the edgelord gets more lucid”

 

A short pause of silence, and you notice the phone was silenced from the other side of the call. Then,  “OF COURSE! WE WILL BE THERE TO HELP WITH EDGY-ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!”

 

“just give us a bit to get our affairs in order, then we’ll be over to make sure the edgelord doesn’t wear you guys...”  At that moment Sans pauses, and you and the Swap brothers all seem to know a pun is in order. Paps just smiles in anticipation, and Blue tenses, as if in preparation for a bomb drop.

 

“SANS! DON’T YOU DAR…”

 

Sans does dare. 

 

“ down to the  _ bone” _

 

Paps starts snickering, trying not to full on laugh, while Blue just cringes. 

 

“OH MY STARS, SANS, WHY?”

 

“well,  _ tibia  _ honest with ya, bro, i found it pretty  _ humorous”  _

 

Holy cow, you loved this Sans already.

 

“NYEH! SANS!”

 

You hear someone someone stomp off over the phone, who you guess is Rus. That’s confirmed when you hear Sans’ voice in the phone again, chuckling.

 

“don’t worry, we’ll be there to save ya from the fells”  He pauses for a moment.  “the, ah, swapfells aren’t comin’ are they?”

 

Paps shakes his head, despite the fact Sans can't see him. “hopefully not, but we’re guessing they’ll show up sooner or later after you two come. we’ll just have to be prepared for razz if that happens”

 

“yeah, not much we can do till then. see you guys soon”  You hear Sans hang up.

 

You decide you want something clarified. “Ok, I understand that there are the Swapfell brothers, but why are you so worried about them? And what is it with this Razz guy?”

 

Blue hesitates, them looks at Paps. Paps sighs, and rubs his face with his hand.  “ imagine blue, with edge’s ‘cheery’ personality and stubbornness, and yet with the same enthusiasm blue has. that’s razz, basically. there’s a bit more to him than that, like his obsession with capturing a human, and his treatment of his brother, slim. in the most simple terms, they’re the fell bros, but the personalities are switched and they’re harder to deal with”

 

You're puzzled. “That can’t be that much worse, can they? Edge and Red might be rough around the edges, but they’re not evil or anything.”

 

“no, they’re not. but although red is pretty laid back, but he’s got a few…  _ skeletons _ in his closet. as for edge, he’s a good guy with a heart of gold deep down; he’s just a victim of circumstance, and that was what made him what he is. but out of all our alternates, the swapfell probably have it the worst, and as a result, the brothers there are different than the fells. if they show up, we’ll just have to be careful”

 

“Alright then. So what do we do in the meantime?”

 

Blue fidgets for a moment before cautiously suggesting,  “We could play a game or watch a movie! That way we won’t disturb Red or Edge.”

 

You shrug. “Sounds good to me. I could do either one.”

 

“bro, how about that anime undyne left? the one that put edge to sleep last time? if he’s not out now, maybe that’ll keep him subdued till the tales get here”

 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Papy! I’ll go set it up!”

 

Blue goes out the kitchen door into the living room.

 

Paps smiles after him, while you try to get up to walk to the living room. Your ribs suddenly protest, and you stumble. Paps catches you with surprising speed, then lifts you up gently.

 

“i dunno if you forgot, kiddo, but you’ve still got a bit of recovering to do yourself”

 

You smile sheepishly up at him. “Sorry, I kinda forgot. It doesn’t really hurt when I get caught up in something.”

 

“just take it easy, kiddo. my bro and i gotcha covered. the edgelord and red are lookin’ out for you too, but we gotta return the favor to them”  He walks to the doorway with you in his arms.

 

“so, you want to get some rest in the spare room, or stick around with the skeleton crew?”

 

You grin up at him. “I’m sticking with you. Besides, I’ve never watched an anime before, let alone with a bunch of quirky living skeletons. It should prove to be an interesting and hopefully, a fun experience.”

 

Paps smirks. “you have no idea”


	7. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been though quite an ordeal so far, haven'tcha? Better take some time to chill with your new buds. Sarcasm, annoyance, puns, and anime are all brought to the forefront in the attempt to finally ease the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another sort of filler chapter, but a couple of the smaller things brought up here will come onto play later on. For now though, it's mostly just a fluff chapter.

* * *

 

As you and Paps enter the living room, you look over at Red and Edge. Red is sitting on the floor, back propped up on the side of the couch. His skull is resting nearby this brother’s, so that if Red turns his head, he can be almost eye level with Edge. Edge himself is  _ sleeping?  _ Maybe? You honestly can’t tell by looking at him. His eye sockets are still dark, and his eye _ lids?  _ are at half mast. He could be sleeping, or just silently observing. You get your answer when his head quickly tilts towards you, the sockets open fully now, but still with no light in them. 

 

Red is quick to reassure him. “it’s cool, bro. just paps and th’ human”

 

Edge continues to look in your direction for a moment, before leaning his head back against the arm of the chair. 

 

Paps carefully askes, “how ya doin’, edgelord?”

 

Edge doesn’t look towards Paps, but speaks scathingly up at the ceiling. “What do you think, Ashtray? I am stuck here unable to move without causing considerable discomfort to myself or considerable distress to others. I’m doing just  _ marvellous.” _

 

Paps somehow rolls his eyelights. “you know that’s not what i meant, edge”

 

Edge just huffs in annoyance.  “Other than being slightly jumpy, injured, blind, and bored, I’m managing.”

 

Paps ignores the slight sarcasm.  “good to hear. blue is going to put on that anime you liked so much last time you were like this”

 

Edge chuckles humorlessly.  “What, the one that had me falling asleep last time? Very subtle.”  Edge slowly moves into a more of a leaning position on the couch, the bottom of his shoulder blades on the arm of the couch. He winces almost imperceptibly as he shifts upright, but Red catches on. 

 

“ya sure you don’t just wanna stay lying down, boss?”

 

“And why would I want to do that when I’m clearly trying to reposition myself? I don’t plan on sleeping, brother, seeing as that most likely won’t be happening anytime soon. I’m fine as I am right here.”

 

Red gives a joking long suffering glance to you before shrugging.  “whatever ya say, boss”  Since there is slightly more room on the couch now, you ask Paps to put you next to Edge. Paps looks at you, sceptical. 

 

“you sure?”  You nod.  “alright, whatever you say, kiddo. edge, the kiddo’s gonna be on the other side of the couch”

 

Edge nods. Paps sets you down, then walks over to a chair where Blue is sitting, waiting for him. Red looks over at you and grins at his brother.  “looks like ya’ve made a friend, boss”

 

Edge smirks in Red’s general direction.  “ What? Does that surprise you, runt? Or are you jealous I have befriended the human before you did?”

 

You grin and snicker at Edge’s comeback. He turns his head towards you and half smirks. 

 

“ At least the human has a better taste in humor than you do, brother.”

 

“ what, are you sayin’ my jokes ain’t  _ humerous _ ? that’s too bad, i got a skele _ ton  _ of them”  He winks at you roguishly.

 

Edge tilts his head back and places a hand over his eyes.  “I swear to Asgore, you really can’t stop, can you?”

 

“dunno, boss. never really tried stoppin’ before”

 

“Okay, the movie’s ready!”  Blue calls out enthusiastically. 

 

He presses a button on a remote control, and the screen lights up with bright, entrancing colors and plays light, calm music. The music reminds you of your own on a playlist on your phone, which you dig out of your back pocket with your left arm. The soft light of your phone lights up your face, and you scroll around on it, though it’s slightly harder since you’re right handed; and figure out what works and what doesn’t. There isn’t any internet connection, but that’s not surprising. But YouTube still works on the basic level of showing videos. Odd. Your playlists are all still intact, as well as photos. You smile as you see some of your favorite pictures and songs. The glow of your phone attracts Red’s attention, who you can tell isn’t all that interested in the movie. He shifts over to your side of the couch, though silently so as not to alert Edge to his movements. Edge tilts his head towards Red, who freezes under his brother’s empty sockets. Edge either doesn’t notice Red’s absence, or doesn’t care enough to say so, because he shifts his attention back to the tv, even though he can’t see it. You figure Edge’s reaction probably favors the latter of your ideas, but at least he didn’t say anything. Red sighs in slight relief, then glances up at you.

 

“heya, sweetheart. whatcha got there?”

 

You grin, then slowly lower yourself off of the couch to sit beside him, with Red helping you get down. You shift on the floor for a minute, getting comfortable, then you show Red your phone. He looks over it, then takes out one of his own, but it’s more like a flip phone for just calling people. In any case, you ask him for his number, which makes him grin.  “only if i can get yours, doll”

 

After you exchange your numbers, you glance at Red. “Hey, uh, do you like music?”

 

Red seems caught off guard for a moment, then tilts his head in thought. 

 

“you could say tha’. suppose it just depends on what kind. all of us like some sort of music, though our preferences all vary, and there’s not much in the way of music in any of our ‘verses.”

 

You grin. “Would you like to listen to mine? I’ve got all sorts of different types of music on the phone. If you want, I can show you how to make a playlist of your own, with songs you like. Then you can borrow my phone when you want to listen to it.”

 

Red grins and nods, and you hand him your earbuds and phone. He put the buds in his  _ ear holes?  (you really need to ask on of them about this kind of thing)  _ and starts playing one of your many playlists. 

 

When you look up from Red, you see Paps watching you. He looks down at Red with the earbuds in, then at you. He cocks his head slightly in question. You smile and mouth the word  _ later _ . He gazes at you a moment longer before turning his attention back to his own brother, who is sitting beside him on the chair, watching everything going on. He looks down at Red, who has his eye sockets closed, no tension to be seen on his face. Blue looks up at you and grins widely, before leaning back up against his brother and watching the movie again. You smile, feeling pleased that everyone is in at least some form of relaxation. You feel Red shift beside you, and you look over to see he has moved back over to the side of the couch where his brother is. He hits the pause button on your phone, and reaches over to nudge Edge’s arm. Edge shifts to look over towards Red, and he tilts his head. Red says something to Edge, but in a voice so low you can’t catch his words. You see Edge nod, and Red hands him one of the earbuds. Edge takes it, then lowers himself so his skull rests on the arm of the couch so that he and his brother can share the buds comfortably. Edge inserts the bud in his ear thing, and closes his eye sockets. Both seem to especially like whatever song is on, as Red is smirking softly and Edge has relaxed slightly. You silently wonder which playlist they’re listening to. You shrug the thought off, deciding you’ll ask Red later. You return your attention to the tv screen, and for the next hour, all of you are content.


	8. So....Where do We go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Tales show up. Hopefully everyone gets along well. Though with all these skeletons in one place, that hope could be easily misplaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but very important. Things can only go uphill from here. (or downhill, you know what's happened so far) I don't know. We'll find out soon enough. ;)

* * *

 

The movie had been playing for about an hour and a half, nearing a conclusion, when three loud knocks at the door startle you. Blue gets up to answer, Paps following him at a leisurely pace. You want to know who’s at the door, but for the moment, your attention is held elsewhere. You had felt Edge slightly start behind you when the door was knocked, and you look over at him to see he had tensed up again at the unexpected noise. Red turns back to him, pausing the music, and places a hand on Edge’s arm.

 

“it’s alright, boss. probably just rus an’ sans”

 

Edge takes the bud out of his ear and looks over at Red. “Rus and Sans? Why would they need to be here?”

 

Red rubs the back of his neck nervously, and hands your phone and earbuds back to you, which you pocket. “uh, blue invited ‘em, so they could help out with th’ human if razz and slim stop by”

 

“Right. And I assume there’s another reason you’re not telling me, runt.” Edge raises a brow-bone. “It’s because you all consider me a handful, am I wrong?”

 

“no, boss, tha’ ain’t it at all!” Edge’s sockets narrow slightly. Red flinches and shrugs nervously. “well, uh, maybe a lil’. they’re just here ta’ help out”

 

“HELLO OTHER MES AND OTHER SANS’!”

 

You look over at the door, and see two new skeletons beside Blue and Paps. One looks like Edge and Paps, and the other like Red and Blue. But they’re different, like the others are. The taller, who you assume is Rus, wears a orange turtleneck and blue jeans, along with a vibrant red scarf around his neck and the same color boots. He’s grinning so wide you’re amazed his face hasn’t split in two. There’s also the shorter, who’s probably Sans. He wears a light blue hoodie, track pants, and pink fuzzy slippers, which seem like an odd fashion choice to you, but to each their own. Right now, Rus has Blue up in his arms in a hug, and Blue is returning it full force. Sans is just standing beside Rus, smiling up at him. Then, as if he feels your gaze upon him, Sans turns his head to look directly at you. Rus looks down at his brother, then follows his gaze to you. His eyes widen in excitement.

 

“HELLO, SMALL HUMAN!!”

 

Almost everyone in the room flinches, the exception being Sans, at the volume of Rus’ voice, but you grin at him regardless.

 

“Hello!” You return his greeting and wave. Rus crosses the room to you in just a few long strides, Sans staying by the door to talk with Paps and Blue. Rus sits on the floor beside you, grinning widely at you.

 

“heya, creampuff, you gonna just ignore us now that there’s a human involved?”

 

Rus’ gaze shifts from you over to Red, who is smirking at him. Rus cheekbones tinge light orange in embarrassment.  

 

“OF COURSE NOT, CHERRY! I AM MERELY GREETING THE HUMAN.”

 

Both you and Red wince at Rus’ volume, but you both smile at him. Edge, on the other hand, moves into a leaning position and crosses his arms the best he can. Red looks anxious at his brother’s movement, but Edge either can’t tell or ignores Red’s gaze.

 

“Volume control, remember, Rus? You’ll deafen all of us if you go on speaking like you’re in Waterfall.”

 

“OH, HELLO, EDGY-ME! HOW ARE YOU FAIRING?”  Rus’ voice is lower, but it hasn’t lost any of it’s enthusiasm. Sans and Paps walk by, with Paps quickly greeting Rus, before the two go into the kitchen. Blue comes back over to your little group, and quickly settles down across from you.

 

Edge hums low to himself in what you think is slight amusement before answering Rus.

 

“I’d say I’m fine, Rus, but I have a feeling most of you would disagree with that.”

 

“SANS DID SAY YOU BROKE MULTIPLE BONES.” A thought seems to strike Rus and his eyes and voice both show concern. “YOU’RE  USING PAIN SUPPRESSION MAGIC,  AREN’T YOU?”

 

While Rus’ expression shines in true concern, Blue and Red look directly at Edge, each with different emotions on their faces. Blue seems shocked, then a slight wave of possibly anger or frustration passes over him before concern also shows in his face. Red just looks annoyed.

 

Blue speaks up, sounding slightly exasperated. “Edge, you know you shouldn’t be using _any_ magic right now. Your reserves are so low, you can’t even rekindle your eyelights! We don’t want whatever healing matrix you have to break.”

 

Red nudges his brother. “cut it out , boss. can’t afford havin’ you use up any more magic then ya gotta”

 

Edge doesn’t respond, just looks out at nothing with his dark eye sockets. He goes on like that for a moment, then closes his sockets and sighs. You can’t tell exactly what he’s doing, but it obviously hurts him, no matter how hard he tries to hide it.  Rus’ eye sockets begin to glow a golden-orange color, almost like the color of a setting sun. You can feel PROTECTION, SAFETY, CARE, and HOPE radiating from him, and it seems to calm the other skeletons, with Edge relaxing minutely, though he is slightly shaking.

 

“you doin’ alright, boss?” Red is watching his brother as Edge’s discomfort grows into pain, his breathing _how does that work?_ Becomes more shallow and rapid. Red moves to help, reaching a skeletal hand towards his brother, but Edge hold up a hand to dismiss Red.

 

“i’ll be...fine, runt. giv’ me a minute”

 

Edge’s voice had taken on the rough accent again, a sign you take to realize that Edge isn’t doing as well as he claims. Edge closes his eyes and takes deeper breaths, his ribcage moving up and down. With a deep inhale, he opens the dark sockets again, and after a moment, white eyelights gutter and spark in them. They’re very dim, almost too faint to see. After another moment though, they flicker and die out.

 

“That was close, Edge! You just need to get a bit more magic stored up, then you might be able to see again!”

 

Edge smirks wearily. “always hopin’ fer the best, ain’t ya, pipsqueak?”

 

Blue’s eyelights glow with cyan stars. “Of course! The magnificent Blue is always optimistic!”

 

You slightly chuckle at the small skeletons enthusiasm. At that moment, Sans and Paps come back into the room, Sans choosing to sit beside Rus and Paps going over to Blue. Both of them seem unnerved. Rus and Blue pick up on it immediately, both asking,

 

“Brother, what is it?”

 

“SANS, WHAT’S WRONG?”

 

Sans looks at Rus, then hands Pap’s phone over to him. Rus takes it and scans the screen. His face drops, then he looks back at Sans. Everyone is looking at Rus and Sans, concern coming from all of them.

 

“spi’ it out, creampuff. was’ goin’ on?”

  
Sans hesitates before quietly saying, “slim just texted paps. razz is coming. soon.”


	9. Tales and Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz is coming. No one is really ready or knows what to do, except for the skeleton who can't really help out at the present moment. Great. 
> 
> Fortunately for you, there's a new friend coming to visit. Yay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used an idea a few people have had for Edgelord. He has a pet, though I won't say what kind here in the notes. Let's just say Doomfanger is a good boy. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nh3OpvUpW7Q (if you want to check out where I first found out bout Edge's pet.)

* * *

 

Edge sits up suddenly, making everyone start at the sudden movement.

 

“WHAT.”

 

Edge’s voice has once again become clear, but it’s also sharp and angry. You know that if his eyelights worked, they’d be blazing in fury.

 

“Edge, it’s fine, we’ll make sure…”

 

But you can tell at this point Edge is not listening to Blue. He actually forces himself to sit up, which shocks you. No one should be able to even move at all with injuries like Edge’s. Red moves to try and stop his brother, but Edge whips his head to him and growls.

 

“Back off, Sans.”  At this point Edge has moved, and is managing to stand, though he’s using the armrest of the chair to hold himself up. “None of you are especially adept at handling Razz, so I will deal with him.”

 

“not to rain on your parade, edge, but you’re not exactly… prepared to deal with razz right now”

 

“And does that mean you’re saying you are, Ashtray?”

 

Paps goes quiet and looks away. Apparently, Edge is the only one who knows how handle Razz effectively, since no one else challenges him on the matter. Edge stands up to his full height, though he grimaces for a moment in pain.

 

In a low, no room for argument tone, Edge says, “I need to retrieve a set of clothes as well as a few other things from Underfell, so as not to alert Razz of my… current situation.”

 

Red moves up to Edge, placing his hands on his brother's ribcage trying to get him to settle down. “no, boss, ya can’t. i ain’t letting you go back there, not now. ya can’t even see where you’re goin’”

 

Edge snarls to himself in frustration, but concedes to Red’s point, sitting back down on the couch, much to the other skeletons’ relief.

 

“i know what ya want boss, i’ll go get ‘em”

 

Edge nods slowly at Red's remark. “I expect you to be careful, runt.”

 

“course, boss. i’ll be back before ya know it”

 

“Oh, and brother…”

 

“yeah, bro?”

 

“Bring Fang back with you as well, assuming you can find him.”

 

Red blanches (somehow). “aw, boss, i gotta get that devil?”

 

“I do not want to leave him there alone at this time. I know you don’t like him, but it’s not safe there for anyone associated with us. Even Fang. So yes, I want you to find him and bring him back.”

 

Red smirks. “alright, boss. i’ll go get ya a change a clothes and yer cat”

 

“Good. I expect you back here in no more than fifteen minutes. If you can’t find Fang before then, fine. But be back before then, or I’ll come find you myself.”

 

Red gets up and gently nudges his brother, then goes into the room with the teleporter.

 

Paps looks over at Edge, slightly baffled. “wait, edgelord, you have a cat?”

 

“Yes.”

 

This peaks your interest.  “What’s its name?”

 

“Doomfanger. Or Fang, either name suffices.”

 

Paps tries to hold back a laugh. ‘doomfanger?”

 

If Edge had his eyelights, you're sure he'd be rolling them. “I was fairly young when I found him. He won’t answer to anything else.”

 

Paps grins and chuckles. Blue and Sans are looking at Edge in disbelief, and Rus just looks plain happy.

 

Sans ventures a question. “why did red seem so… hesitant to get the cat?”

 

That makes Edge huff a laugh. “Because he and Fang are not overly fond of each other. The two had a bad first encounter, and Fang never forgave him for it.”

 

Again, your curiosity spikes. “What happened?”

 

Edge smirks at the memory.

 

“I had been patrolling Snowdin at night, and saw something move behind a garbage pail at the local bar. From a distance, it looked like a living snow poff. I went to inspect it, curious, and it turned out to be an tiny, emancipated kitten. I decided to bring it home with me, I wasn’t about to let it die out in the snow. I kept him hidden from Sans for about a month, I knew he wouldn’t be keen on having a pet. But on one occasion, somehow the cat got into Sans’ room, and lept on his face. Sans… did not have a favorable reaction. He threw the cat off his face, and Fang slammed into the wall, the impact breaking his tail. It healed, but it’s crooked now. Fang has hated Sans since, and Sans is only too happy to hate him back.”

 

Everyone laughed, the story sounded too… lighthearted for something from a place like Underfell. But you suppose that not everything there could be terrible. After all, every cloud has a silver lining somewhere.

 

You and the other skeletons talk and chat a bit about the cat and Red’s obvious hatred for it, and before long, Red returns. He has a change of clothes in his arms, and behind him, following at a distance, is a little white cat with a rip in its ear and a crooked tail. As soon as it spots Edge, it darts up onto the couch. You’re surprised it didn’t leap directly onto Edge’s lap, maybe it knows he’d been hurt? Either way, the cat is purring loudly at Edge's side, letting Edge stroke him. Red comes over beside his brother, and Fang hisses at him before jumping down and scanning over everyone else present before it moves to Rus, sitting beside him, pressing itself against his leg. Rus beams, and starts to pet the contented feline.

 

Red sneers at the cat before addressing Edge. “i’m back, boss. brought ‘cha yer change a clothes and th’ devil cat”

 

“Thank you, brother. Were you seen? Did you see what Snowdin’s current condition is?”

 

“nah, bro, no one saw me. i didn’ see the town, just went to the house. but i heard undyne yellin’ at someone ta tell the king that there’s a human on the loose. again”

 

Edge runs a hand down his face.

 

“I suppose that can’t be helped. It will be dealt with in due time, there are other matters to attend to right now.”

 

Edge pushes himself up again, and he seems unsteady before righting himself. He motions to Red to follow him, and he attempts to make his way to the spare bedroom. The only problem is, when he puts even the slightest amount of weight on his broken leg, it gives out and he almost falls over. Edge rights himself again, then grips the couches armrest, steadying himself. In his exertion, his bones begin to rattle ever so slightly. Rus gets up, and without saying a word, moves beside Edge to support him, looping Edge's arm over his shoulder. Rus helps him into the spare room while Red follows, and after Edge is sitting down on the bed, Rus leaves and closes the door, coming back to sit beside you again. He grins at you, and you smile back. You scoot over, then lean up against him, and although Sans gives you a look, Rus beams. Fang has repositioned himself in your lap, and is purring loudly.

 

Paps clears his nonexistent throat. “well, razz and slim will be here soon. we need to prepare”

 

Sans looks over at Rus. “we need to move the human into the spare room, and bro, you and i need to go upstairs and wait. if things get out of hand, then we’ll go to help, alright?”

 

Rus nods and grins. “ALRIGHT BROTHER!” He stands up, pattings your head briefly, then follows Sans up the stairs into a room. Paps comes over to you and lifts you up, while you hold onto Fang.

 

“comeon’ kiddo. don’t want razz to see you unless we have to. sans, go into the kitchen, i’ll be there in a minute”

 

Blue nods, then dashes off into the kitchen. Paps carries you over to the spare room, and knocks on the door. Edge's muffled voice answers with slight hostility.

 

“Make yourself known.”

 

“it’s me, edgelord. i’m bringing the kid and your cat in, alright?”

 

Red's voice answers this time. “s’cool, paps, comeon’ in”

 

Paps opens the door, and you see Edge still in his black pants, but now wearing a red v-neck, a black leather jacket and black boots. He looks more intimidating, as most of the bandages are now hidden.

 

“i’m going to leave the kid with you two while razz and slim are here. if things sound like they’re getting out of hand… well… i’m sure you know what to”

 

Edge just nods, but Red says with a feral grin, “don’t worry bout it. if things go south, boss an’ i kin handle it”

 

Edge's faces his brother. “If things go wrong, Sans, I expect you to stay here and guard the human. We will not leave them unprotected, understand?”

 

Red hold up his hands defensively, almost like a reflex. “a’ course boss, i’ll stay if i need ta”

 

“Good." Edge's face turns back to Paps. "Until further notice then, Ashtray, we will stay here.”

 

Paps nods, deposits you in a chair, then leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Fang jumps out of your arms, hisses at Red, then hops up on the bed and settles down next to Edge’s uninjured leg.

 

“so, what’s yer plan, boss?”

 

Edge pets Fang as he answers. “We wait. If things are going downhill, I plan to confront Razz.”

 

At that moment, a loud bang from outside the closed door makes you jump. Red, Edge, and even Fang remain unfazed.

 

“well. tha’ was quick”


	10. The Gang's all Here (mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz has made his grand entrance. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOI!!!! Welcome to.... Chap 10!!! Tem... PROUD AUTHOR!
> 
> So, bit of a shorter chapter. Sorry. Been busy with colleg. 
> 
> Chapters will be coming out a bit slower now, maybe one a week or so. I put out a bunch within a week(ish) so it could get off the ground, but with less chapters in my reserves, I'd like to replenish them a bit so I can edit my older ones, and set up new ones! There will be content, that I promise :). Thanks for sticking around, it's really appreciated.

* * *

 

Your chair is fairly close to the door, you can hear the activities of what’s going on outside. Red and Edge are clearly listening to, looking for signs of problems.

 

Paps sounds exasperated through the door. “ya’know razz, it’d be a lot more polite to knock before you go and break down our front door”

 

An angry toned voice answers Paps, sounding like Blue, but with Edge’s tone. “I’m not here to create small chat with you. I could not find my brother, and therefore went to Underfell looking for him. When I arrived, I saw Edge being dragged off by Red. I wanted to know what happened, so I followed, only to see them go off to one of the other AU’s, though I couldn’t decide which. So, I went home, found the mutt there, and alerted him I would be coming here to see the goings on. Something is off, and I plan to find out what it is.”

 

“whatever you say, razz. slim didn’t come along with you this time?”

 

This Razz guy sounds really defensive. “No, I had him stay put. He’d only cause trouble if he came along.” There’s a pause. “Are Red and Edge here, or did they go to Undertale?”

 

“do you see them here?” Paps' sarcasm is evident.

 

“Just because i can’t see them, that doesn’t mean they are not here.” Another pause. “Are you hiding something from me?”

 

“and what would i have to hide from you, razz?”

 

“I can tell when you hide things from me, it’s oddly similar in expression to what the dog does. Tell me, before I tear you and this house to bits to find whatever it is you’re hiding.”

 

Pap’s voice changes to a darker tone. “you can try, kid, but i doubt you’ll get far. and if you even think about going anywhere near my brother, it won’t be the house that will get torn into”

 

Red looks to Edge. “boss, ya think we should step in?”

 

Edge shakes his head. “Not yet, Sans. And I will step in if need be, not you. Do I make myself clear, brother?”

 

“crystal, boss”

 

Outside the door, you hear shuffling.

 

“If you aren’t in fact hiding anything, Ashtray, you won’t mind if I look around, do you?” Razz sounds really arrogant, you notice. Probably a huge prick.

 

“be my guest, blue’s in the kitchen” You're amazed Paps is so held together in this situation.

 

You again hear who is most likely Razz move closer to the spare room. Edge addresses both you and Red in a low tone.

 

“Brother, if he comes to the door, you will teleport upstairs with the human to be out of the way. Is that clear?”

 

“i ain’t leavin’ you alone ta deal with that lil’ brat." red mutters darkly.

 

“You will go upstairs and watch from the railing if you wish to keep an eye on me. But do not intervene unless I signal you, or things are getting too far out of hand. Otherwise, you will stay out of the way with the human. Don't let them leave your sight.”

 

Red looks wary, but nods.

 

“fine. but you ain't leavin' my sight neither, boss”

 

Edge regards Red's statement, then smirks slightly in fondness. "Very well."

 

You all go silent, listening intently for Razz. You can’t hear anything very well, perhaps he’s trying to catch anyone around by surprise. But when you hear faint noises outside the door, you look over at Edge and Red, seeing if they show concern about it.

 

“really, razz, what would we have to hide in the spare room?”

 

Shoot, that was a signal. Edge looks over in Red’s direction and Red sighs under his breath. He comes over to you, takes your arm securely in his, and you get pulled through time and space once again. 


	11. Update(s)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of updating for future reference.

* * *

 

HOI READERS!

 

So, a couple things.

 

One....

 

*deep inhale*

 

HOW DID THIS GET 500 HITS AND 40 KUDOS ALREADY???? IT"S ONLY BEEN..... *pauses* ...wait, how long?

 

*checks first posting date*

 

ONLY ABOUT A MONTH????? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS???

 

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! (I never really expected this to get any sort of attention, so this is really huge for me) :)

 

I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with the next bit of this, so a new chapter might be a bit later in the future. In the meantime, I'll be writing more of this, and posting on "After Underfell", my other work.

  

I promise I'll continue posting. I love doing this and I'm glad I gathered enough of my meager confidence to put a bit of my work out there. So, thanks again to all of you who picked this fic out of the buttload of ones out there. It means so much.

 

❄☟✌☠😐💧📪

☞☼⚐💣 

❄☟☜💣✌☠🕈☟⚐💧☜✌😐💧✋☠☟✌☠👎💧

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing this every now and then to update status.


	12. Well, That Went Downhill Fast…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz and Edge meet. 
> 
> The two strongest monsters in the Underground prepare to square off. 
> 
> Only good things can come from this, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while. Been updating my other works and messing around doing a role-play page with a friend of mine. It's our little get away from stressful stuff. 
> 
> But here's a new chapter, yay!

* * *

Once you reorient yourself after the teleport, you notice you and Red are on the second floor of the house, looking down at the first floor from a railing. You can see Paps standing a ways behind a small skeleton, looking in form just like Sans, but a bit smaller, and he’s dressed in clothing that looks like a mix between Edge’s and Blue’s.

 

The small skeleton, who you take to be Razz, is standing outside of a now opened door to the spare room. He backs up quickly all of a sudden though, and before you can wonder why, Edge leans in the doorway frame, crossing his arms, and looking for all the world like someone who hadn’t just received grievous injuries a few hours ago.

 

You’re able to see Edge clearly, but you can only see Razz’s back, as he is turned away from you.

 

Razz snarls. “ What are  _ you _ doing here?”

 

Edge’s tone is condescending and dismissive.  “Why is that any concern of yours? I could ask the same of you.”

 

Razz doesn’t answer, but seems to appraise the much larger skeleton’s overall appearance, and looking into Edge’s dark eye sockets. 

 

“You’ve received new wounds. Recently too, from the looks of it.” Razz  goes quiet for a moment, probably thinking. “Hmm. Your eyelights are out, flagpole. Are you trying to intimidate me, or can you even see what’s right on front of you?”

 

Without any sound of warning, two tall, glowing red bones erupt from the ground, one on either side of Razz, only a hairsbreadth away from touching the smaller skeleton. Razz flinches for a second, then stares up at Edge.

 

Edge’s sockets narrow to slits as he moves towards Razz threateningly. Even though you knew the dark sockets were due to his blindness, you’re fairly sure they’d be out at this point anyway. 

 

E dge’s scarred face is truly menacing, and you know deep down that if you were in Razz’s shoes, you’d have run as far away as you could as soon as Edge showed himself. Razz does back up a few more paces, leaving them a few feet away from the door.

 

“I’ll let you decide whether I can see or not.”  Edge says in a low, condescending tone. When Razz doesn’t answer, Edge growls at him.

 

“Now, what is your purpose here? Or are you just looking for the brother you can’t seem to keep under control?”

 

Razz sneers,  “At least my mutt has a higher level of obedience than your stupid runt. Though yours is probably dust by this point, though.”

 

Edge's face is a blank mask. “I know exactly where my brother is, and it happens that he is doing exactly what I bid him to do, unlike what your mutt is probably up to. But, I digress.  _ Are _ you searching for your brother, or did you have another reason for infiltrating the Swap’s home?”

 

From his tone, you can tell Razz if fuming.  “I don’t answer to you, incompetent gutter rat. Get out of my way, before I dust you.”

 

“And what do you plan on doing if I don’t?”  Edge lifts his right hand, and small red bone appears, hovering over his open palm and spinning idly.  “ Because you know as much as I do, if not more so, that Blue hates fighting.”

 

Razz snarles and surges forwards, Edge side stepping out of the way to let Razz topple to the floor. Razz lets out an infuriated noise, picks himself up, and rushes forwards again, managing to catch Edge in the leg. His broken one.

 

Edge stumbles, but catches himself before completely hitting the ground, kneeling and supporting himself with his non-broken arm. Razz stands by, and laughs at Edge.

 

“So, that’s why you’re here. Managed to break yourself up again. How bad was it this time? Let your captain beat the pulp out of you without even fighting back because she’s your  _ friend? _ ”  Razz laughs mockingly when Edge doesn’t answer. “You really are pathetic, and that’s saying something, considering how useless the other versions of ourselves are. You can’t even protect yourself, mongrel, how do you expect to keep your runt alive much longer?”

 

Edge slowly stands up off the floor, standing straight and tall over Razz, though barely favoring his non-broken leg. Cold fury is rolling off of him in waves, and the sockets of his eyes seem to grow even darker still. 

 

“Because unlike you, I am willing to sacrifice my life in order to defend my brother’s.”

 

Razz pauses. Then a malicious grin spreads across his face. 

 

“Too bad that’s not what you’ll die doing.”

 

 


	13. Something Needs to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz may have made a massive mistake.
> 
> He is going to have a bad time if he's not careful.
> 
> \- Alternate title: Great Googely Moogely, It's all Gone To Shit!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! IT"S HERE! 
> 
> This is my favorite scene out of everything I've written so far for this story.
> 
> It took forever to write, and I'm not sure I'm completely happy with it yet, but what the hell. If I edit it later, so be it. 
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoy.

* * *

Red jolts beside you in panic, making you jump too. Abruptly, the other skeletons around the household appear up on the balcony beside you. Apparently, they can teleport too? All of them have facial expressions ranging from panic to fury.  None dare interfere with the situation going on downstairs though, but all are watching with intense scrutiny and rapt attention. 

 

You return your attention back to the two skeletons downstairs.

 

Edge has taken up a defensive stance, two long, deadly sharp ended red bones appearing in his hands, ready for Razz’s attack. 

 

Razz just stands there though, a smug grin across his face. He snaps his fingers, and a “ _ ping”  _ echos in the room. 

 

Everything goes silent.

 

Absently you wonder what the heck just happened to put everyone so on edge so suddenly. 

 

Then you see that Edge is slightly hovering above the ground, a dark blue upside-down heart or something of that nature glowing inside his ribcage. And then, chaos breaks loose. 

 

All the skeletons, except Red, who have been standing on the railing with you are either teleporting or rushing down the stairs, but it’s too late to stop what happens.

 

Edge’s eye lights flare up instantly in a blaze of crimson fire, but Razz doesn’t notice, his attention now held by all the skeletons standing in a half circle 10 feet or so away from him, backing him into the wall.

 

“What is this? Why are you all…”

 

He trails off, turning to see what the others are staring at with so much fear.

 

Edge is not being held up by the strange force anymore, but is now on his hands and knees on the ground shaking so violently his bones are rattling. The blazing dark red fire is burning out of Edge’s eye sockets, now engulfing his skull. And suddenly, the fire cascades rapidly down his bones. Edge’s spine arches in pain, and he starts to change. With a resounding ' _crack_ ', his skull rapidly elongates into some sort of animal skull, looking almost like a dragon’s. The rest of his body also grows and changes, pops and cracks filling the room. Bones snap into new arrangements, and eventually spikes are growing out of Edge's spine, long jagged teeth replace his former ones, and huge clawed paws are just a few of the changes that occur.

 

Within a few moments Edge is no longer looking anything like he did a minute ago.

 

A massive bone-dragon creature is standing in the living room, its livid and haunting blood-red eye lights blazing as it scans everyone in the room in turn.

 

No one moves.

 

When the beast's eyes land on Razz, who is paralyzed in fear, the creature that is, or was, Edge growls and clicks its jaws. It stalks forward, a long skeletal tail whipping behind it in a slow, dangerous rhythm. Razz looks desperately for a way out, but he is still backed up against a wall. The bone monster lifts a clawed paw, and swiftly knocks Razz to the ground, then pins him. The muzzle of the beast moves toward Razz so it only a few inches away from Razz’s face. A low hum starts to fill the room, and a bright white light grows in the back of the creature’s jaws. The noise grows louder, growing into a low roar. The razor sharp jaws of the creature open, and the light in the mouth of the beast is almost blinding.

 

Then with no warning, Rus darts forwards, and shoves the beast’s jaws away from Razz. A beam of pure white light fires from the creature’s jaws, and leaves a large scorch mark on the wall where the beam was re-aimed.

 

The beast’s head whips towards Rus, the red eye lights flare wildly at him. Rus’ is holding his hands close to his ribcage, but he stands firm in front of the creature. It growls low at Rus, seemingly fighting himself in terms of what to do. With a violent shaking of it's head, the creature lets out an ear-splitting roar and turns rapidly and runs to the front door, breaking it headfirst with its skull to rush out into the cold night snow.

 

Before it breaks the door though, its long tail whips out and lashes both Rus across the cheekbone and Razz directly in the face.

 

Then it’s gone, lost in the darkness of the night. You shift on the railing, getting into a better position so you can see everyone downstairs. Red looks over at you, nods to the scene downstairs, and you nod back. He gives you a quick anxious grin before teleporting downstairs.

 

“shit…” Paps runs a hand down his face. He goes over to Razz, but Razz has already bolted to his feet.

 

“What. The hell. Was that?” Razz has a look on his face that looks like total panic mixed with rage.

 

Paps looks like he's about to knock more than just a little sense into Razz. “ _that_ is what happens when you put the edgelord under tremendous stress and use fucking _blue magic_ at the same time. good job, razz, you’ve made a massive mess of things again, per usual. now get the hell out of here before edge comes back. rue might not be able to save your sorry ass again, and edgelord doesn't seem to be in a _forgiving_ mood”

 

Razz looks from Paps to Blue, who is crossing his arms and looking incredibly miffed.

 

Sans is over by Rus, and is tending to the cut in Rus’ cheekbone caused by the bone creature’s tail. Red appears by Blue, who doesn’t take his disapproving glare off of Razz. Razz just takes one last look around at the other’s faces, all of whom are ranging from peeved to outraged. He then quickly makes his way to the room with the teleporting device. Paps silently follows behind, making sure he leaves.

 

Red looks up at you on the railing and waves at you, signaling that everything is alright… for now. He teleports up to you and brings you back downstairs, setting you on the couch.

 

You decide this is as good a time as ever to voice your concern. “What _was_ that? Is Edge alright?”

 

Red runs a hand over his skull and sighs.

 

“i’ll let my bro explain it to ya later, sweetheart. kinda a personal thing for ‘im”

 

You're still worried. “Shouldn’t we go looking for him?”

 

Red chuckles darkly. “you’re stayin’ here, kiddo. but yeah, we do need ta find ‘im before he does anything stupid 'er dangerous”

 

Paps comes back from the other room. “so, who’s gonna go out lookin’ for the edgelord?”

 

Red doesn't turn to look at him when he answers. “i am. anyone else who wants ta help can. someone needs ta stay here with the human, though”

 

Sans looks at Rus.

 

“bro, why don’t you stay? you got your hands burnt, so you can stay here and heal ‘em. besides, you’ll do good lookin’ after the kiddo”

 

Rus looks skeptical for a minute, but nods. “ALRIGHT BROTHER! BUT PROMISE ME YOU WILL BE CAREFUL. ALL OF YOU.”

 

The other skeletons nod, each nervous and anxious to get looking.

 

Red makes for the door, and the others trail after him.

 

You and Rus are left on the couch, both worried and afraid of what had just happened.


	14. A Bit of Healing Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rus are now alone in the house while the others go off in search of Edge... or whatever he is now. Despite wanting to help, you're an injured human trapped in a world where pretty much everyone in the Underground wants your soul (literally). And although Rus can't really help with the 'being human' and 'wanting your soul' things, there is something he believes he can do to help. 
> 
> He thinks. Hopefully.
> 
> What could go wrong with skeleton magic that's never been used on a human before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at last posting date and realizes its been almost a week since posting last* "Dang it finals, why???"
> 
> Sorry it's a short chapter, guys. Promise the next one's longer.

 

* * *

You and Rus share a worried worried glance at each other once the others leave, but a moment later, Rus turns to you with a huge grin on his face.

 

“HUMAN! WHILE THE OTHERS ARE GONE, I CAN MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR THEIR RETURN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO ASSIST ME?”

 

You grin up at the irrepressible skeleton.

 

“Sure, Rus.” You pause. “Aren’t your hands a little… um… scorched, though?”

 

Rus just grins wider. “THAT IS NOT AN ISSUE HUMAN! I’VE ALREADY MENDED THEM! FOR THE MOST PART.”

 

You give Rus a puzzled look. “How’d you manage that?”

 

“HEALING MAGIC! SOME OF US CAN US IT TO HEAL OURSELVES OR OTHERS! SO, I USED IT TO FIX MY HANDS!”

 

“You said “for the most part", though.”

 

“WELL, YES. IT WILL TAKE A LITTLE LONGER TO COMPLETELY MEND, BUT BASIC MOVEMENT IS FINE.”

 

"If you say so. But if I’m to help you in the kitchen, you’ll have to help me get to the kitchen.”

 

Rus frowns slightly in confusion. “NONE OF THE OTHERS USED THEIR HEALING MAGIC ON YOU?”

 

“No… no one’s done anything like that. Does it work on non-monsters? Or humans, I guess.”

 

“I WOULD THINK IT WOULD. IF IT’S ALRIGHT WITH YOU… DO YOU MIND IF I ATTEMPT TO HEAL YOU?”

 

“If you can, I don’t mind at all. Go ahead.” You grin at him.

 

Rus smiles back, kneels in front of you, extending his right hand toward you. Suddenly, his hand becomes wreathed in a soft green flame, and you stare at it in fascination. Rus smiles, then rests his hand on your shoulder. A wave of warmth spreads over you, and all the pains you had felt nagging you diminish. You still feel a dull ache, especially in your arm and ribs, but it feels infinitely better than it had a moment ago. You look to Rus in amazement.

 

“That is SO COOL.”

 

Rus smiles. “I TAKE IT THAT IT WORKED THEN?”

 

You nod excitedly. “I’m still a little sore, but otherwise, yeah, I feel fine. Thanks, Rus!” You throw your arms around the skeleton's neck, giving him your best shot at hugging him.

 

Papyrus promptly hugs you back, clearly pleased at your pleasure. “NYEH HEH HEH! IT IS NOT A PROBLEM, HUMAN! THE GREAT ROYAL GUARD IN TRAINING PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS HAPPY TO HELP! NOW COME! WE HAVE SPAGHETTI TO PREPARE!”

 

As Rus practically marches to the kitchen, you stand up from the couch, amazed for a moment at the lack of pain, then follow after him. 

 

So far, you'd have to say, Rus was swiftly becoming one of your favorite skeletons of all time. 

 

Not that you knew many, of course, but MINOR DETAILS, you think to yourself, grinning all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for all you readers out there. 
> 
> I plan on eventually mushing together some oneshots I have into a mish-mash of short stories. I only have a few at the moment, and I wanted to know if you guys had any suggestions for one shots that you'd like to see?
> 
> Examples (But not limited to):   
> 1\. other AUs, such as Dancetale, Mafia/Mobtale, Undersail, Outertale.  
> 2\. Certain AU characters going places and doing certain things  
> 3\. I might consider prompts if you're willing to pass them to me
> 
> Thanks for sticking around this long, guys, much appreciated!


	15. Boondoggling, Unnecessary Tension, and the Trousling of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rus pass the time, until Rus gets a call.

 

* * *

You enter the kitchen and see Rus pulling out various ingredients, cutlery, and potware. He hands you a cutting knife, and has you chop vegetables to add to an eventual sauce. You decide to engage Rus in some sort of conversation, seeing as you’re not one to let a lingering silence grace a room.

 

“So, do you like to cook?”

 

Rus's face lights up at the question. “OH YES! I USED TO ONLY MAKE SPAGHETTI WITH UNDYNE, BUT EDGE HAS BEEN HELPING ME LEARN MUCH MORE!”

 

“Who’s Undyne?”

 

Rus pulls a face, then realizes you don't actually know. “UNDYNE IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD IN MY UNIVERSE! SHE HAS BEEN TRAINING ME TO BECOME A ROYAL GUARD, AND SHE HAD BEEN GIVING ME LESSONS IN COOKING! BUT... UMM, IT SEEMS SHE ONLY KNOWS HOW TO MAKE BURNT PASTA. BUT NO MATTER! SINCE EDGE HAS GIVEN ME LESSONS, I HAVE BEEN HELPING UNDYNE LEARN NOT TO BURN FOOD, BUT STILL HAVE A BURNING PASSION FOR THE CULINARY ARTS! IT IS GREAT FUN!”

 

You chuckle at Rus’s great enthusiasm. “It definitely sounds like it.” You think for a moment. “But you said Edge teaches you how to cook?”

 

Rus nods, his concentration on stirring the pasta.  “YES! ONCE HE GOT PAST SOME OF HIS EDGYNESS AND WARMED UP TO US AND SAW THAT MY OWN SKILLS IN COOKING WERE…. WELL, NOT EXACTLY PERFECT, HE BEGAN TO HELP ME AND BLUE! HE SAYS WE'VE IMPROVED QUITE A LOT!”

 

You ponder Rus's answer. “I kind of took Edge as the kind of guy who’s not too... open with others. Cooking would be one of the last things I’d expect him to do, let alone with other people.”

 

Rus laughs.  “YES, WELL, ONE OF US FROM EACH UNIVERSE HAS HAD AT LEAST SOME FORM OF COOKING LESSON. BLUE LEARNED WITH HIS ALPHYS, I LEARNED WITH UNDYNE, RAZZ LEARNED WITH… WELL, SOMEONE, HE  HASN’T SAID. EDGE HAS TOO, BUT HE’S NEVER TOLD US WHO TAUGHT HIM. WHEN WE ASKED WHY THE FIRST TIME, HE WENT ALL QUIET AND CLOSED HIMSELF OFF.  HE FLAT OUT REFUSED TO ANSWER, AND RED TOLD US NOT TO PUSH THE MATTER. SO WE HAVEN'T BROUGHT THAT TOPIC UP AGAIN. IT IS ODD THOUGH, SEEING AS THE OTHER THREE OF US WHO COOK AREN’T REALLY SKILLED IN OUR CRAFT. BLUE AND I WERE, WELL, IN PROGRESS AND RAZZ... NEEDS WORK, TO PUT IT NICELY. EDGE BY FAR SURPASSES US, BUT WE HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHY HE DOES SO MUCH BETTER IF HE HAD A SIMILAR EXPERIENCE TO OURS.”

 

“Maybe his Undyne or Alphys is a better cook in their world?”

 

Rus shakes his head.  “I HIGHLY DOUBT IT. WE HAD THE… PLEASURE OF MEETING BOTH OF THEM AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER. ALPHYS ONLY KNOWS HOW TO MAKE RAMEN, WHILE UNDYNE SEEMS TO ONLY BURN PASTA WORSE THAN MY UNDYNE DOES. SO, UNLESS ONE IS HIDING THEIR IMPRESSIVE SKILLS FROM US, I DON’T THINK THEY TAUGHT EDGE.”

 

“Hmmm. Well, at least he’s helping you. He doesn’t seem so bad.”

 

Rus grins. “OH, HE’S REALLY NOT! HE’S JUST RESERVED AND CAUTIOUS IS ALL. HIS UNIVERSE IS, WELL, HARSH TO SAY THE LEAST, AND HE’D BECOME THE WAY HE WAS TO ACCOMMODATE AND ADAPT TO IT TO SURVIVE. IT WASN'T A GOOD PLACE. BUT THOUGH HE’S ROUGH ON THE OUTSIDE, HE’S REALLY KIND DEEP DOWN AND FIERCELY PROTECTS THOSE HE CARES FOR! BUT DON’T TELL HIM I SAID THAT, HE’LL SAY I MAKE HIM LOOK BAD.”

 

You grin at Rus. “I promise you, he won’t hear it from me.” 

 

The two of you go back and forth about what kinds of food you like, and sort of steer away from the topics of alternate universes for the time being. As Rus drains the pasta a little while later, his phone rings. He lifts it to his skull, and you can’t help wondering if he has ears or something like that.

 

“HELLO? ….. OH, YES, BROTHER, THE HUMAN AND I ARE FINE, WHAT……….. OH. I WAS SORT OF AFRAID THAT WOULD HAPPEN. …… NO, I’LL BE THERE MOMENTARILY. I USED HEALING MAGIC ON THE HUMAN, THEY’RE ALRIGHT. I SHALL BRING THEM WITH ME?  THEY COULD POSSIBLY BE OF SOME HELP. …. NO, SANS, IT WILL BE FINE, DON'T WORRY! …. ALRIGHT. ….. SEE YOU SOON!”

 

Rus hangs up and looks to you with what you think is a forced grin. It’s hard to read skeleton’s facial expressions, but you think you’re doing alright. 

 

Rus's voice is laced with worry as he speaks. “APPARENTLY, THEY FOUND EDGY-ME, BUT ARE HAVING….PROBLEMS WITH HIM. WE’RE GOING TO SEE IF WE CAN HELP!”

 

You feel anxious. “Umm, are you sure that’s a good idea? He did just shapeshift into a dragon-thing and almost attacked all of us. What even was that?”

 

Rus looks guilty and apologetic. “ IT IS NOT MY PLACE TO SAY WHAT HAPPENED TO EDGE. THOUGH I WILL TELL YOU HE’S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT. AND  IT’S NOT ALWAYS A INVOLUNTARY THING. IT’S USUALLY A CHOICE, BUT WITH STRESSFUL OR DANGEROUS SITUATIONS COME UP, LIKE THE ONE YOU SAW, IT CAN BE A FORCED REACTION.”

 

“Who else can do it?”

 

Rus flinches at the question, as though the thought hurts. “ME, FOR ONE. BLUE AND SLIM CAN AS WELL. IT’S COMPLICATED FOR ALL OF US, SO, PERHAPS ONE OF US WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU LATER. FOR NOW, I NEED TO SHIFT SO I MAY BE OF HELP EDGE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO WAIT SOMEWHERE ELSE WHILE I DO?”

 

You consider his offer. “Do you want me to wait somewhere else? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” 

 

Rus smiles at you.  “THAT IS VERY CONSIDERATE OF YOU, HUMAN. BUT I DON’T MIND. STAY IF YOU WISH.”

 

You nod, and Rus moves into the living room, beckoning for you to say in the kitchen doorway for safety. 

 

Suddenly, Rus's eyes crack and spark wildly with orange electricity, and long lightning looking bolts of orange run down the lengths of his bones. He carefully but quickly gets onto his hands and knees, and a transformation similar to Edge’s transpires. It looks much less painful for Rus, though, and his overall look afterwards is a little different than Edge’s. Rus is a little bit smaller, but not by much, and his eyes glow a bright, warm orange instead of the harsh, burning crimson. He cocks his now muzzled face at you and flicks his tail from side to side. He crouches, and you realize he’s offering you a ride. You go over and work your way up onto his back, his tail aiding you by pushing you up. 

 

Once you take up position behind his skull, you take hold of the long, curved horns protruding from his head to steady yourself. Rus carefully stands up on his four legs and trots out the broken door, taking care not to have you bump up against anything. Once outside, he begins to pick up the pace, going from a quick lope into  an all out sprint towards into the woods, hopefully to find wherever the others are.


	16. And the World Went Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rus go out into the woods to find the others, eager to help Edge. You just hope it's not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I'm going off on a trip for the next week, so there won't be updates for a bit. Hope you don't mind. But here's a new chapter to hold you over. And if you haven't already, I have another work, "After Underfell" if any of you are interested or want to read something else of mine in my absence. New chapters will come soon, promise. :)

* * *

 

You can barely see the landscape pass by as the wind rushes past. Your eyes are watering with the force of the air as it whirls around you.

 

Rus runs at almost breakneck speed, ducking and weaving in between trees, following some sort of unseeable trail. White, green, brown, and black colors flit in your vision before disappearing behind you. Your hands are gripping Rus tightly, as you’re terrified you’ll be thrown off at any moment.

 

After what seems like hours, but was probably only five minutes or so, Rus slows to something more akin to a swift trot. He occasionally stops to lift his muzzle into the air, seemingly to regain a scent or lost trail. After a few times of doing this, Rus lowers himself close to the ground and starts to seemingly stalk something, slowly and carefully taking his time to creep forwards. You, not knowing at all what Rus is doing, just lean forward so you can be hidden from front view behind his massive skull. Since you can’t see in front of you now, you’re surprised when Rus lurchs forwards, and a yelp is heard from in front of you.

 

“holy… really, pap?”

 

You recognise the voice as Sans, and pop your head out to the side to wave at the skeleton below you. Sans looks at you and his perma-grin seems to become more genuine.

 

“heya, kiddo. how’s it hangin?”

 

Rus huffs in seeming annoyance, then makes a few low growl noises, accompanied by a few whistles and clicks. To your surprise, Sans understands and responds, though nervously as he rubs the back of his neck anxiously.

 

“yeah, well,... about that. edge ain’t doing so hot. his magic was barely hangin’ on as it was, but now….” Sans gives Rus a worried look. “we managed to keep him in one spot right now, but he’s not responding to any of us. not even red”

 

Rus whines.

 

“we’re hoping you might be able to help him out, bro. we thought about it, and you might be the solution. see, since razz was the one who sparked this whole thing, edgelord is extremely hostile to any sans right now, seeing as we kinda look like razz. blue, red, and i all tried talkin’ him down, blue even morphin’ himself as a last ditch attempt. no luck. edge only snapped at us and tried to break past us, though he can barely manage to move himself. paps gave it a shot too, even going so far as to summon his blaster. that only aggravated edge though; he actually snagged the blaster and managed to chip off part of it’s muzzle. we though that since maybe you’re a papyrus, and you can shift, he might, yaknow, calm down?”

 

Rus nods his head, then lowers himself to the ground, letting you slide off into the snow. He looks to Sans, who starts walking off in a direction, the three of you silently making your way over to a small clearing where you see the other skeletons in a sort of triangle formation around Edge’s front, though not close enough that Edge could reach them without exerting himself too much. His eye lights are out once again, and he is constantly whipping his head around at the slightest noise, and growling low at everything. It's almost pitiful to watch, but there's also fact that of anyone gets too close, death could be a very possible outcome.

 

Rus hesitates before slowly making his way over to Edge, stopping just shy of the range Edge could reach him. He lowers his skull in non threatening submission, though his eyes remain locked on Edge. Edge’s skull whips towards Rus, and all goes still. Rus doesn’t move, but there’s a slight tremor in his bones.

 

Without any warning, a small, high pitched whine starts emanating from Edge. Rus backs away quickly, just as the blinding light from the beam coming from Edge’s jaws sears the snow from the ground, leaving only a scorch mark in the place Rus had been only moments before. Before anyone can react though, Edge tries to stand. His broken leg and arm buckle beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. A shuddering noise escapes Edge’s jaws, and he goes still. 


	17. A Break in the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've found Edge. Now. What to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word. It's been seven months. I am so sorry. It's been a mixture of things, to be honest, too many to list. But this fic isn't dead, I want it to continue. So enjoy, friends.

* * *

 

“shit, boss!”

 

Red rushes forward, or at least tries, to get to Edge. Rus quickly snaps to attention and without missing a beat, uses his jaws to hook the hood of Red’s hoodie in his teeth, keeping the smaller skeleton away from Edge.

 

“dammit, rus, let go a me!”

 

Rus lets out a low rumbling noise, but Red is still flails in Rus’s jaws, trying to get to his brother. His rage at being held back from helping his brother is palpable, anger flowing off him in waves. He even lets loose a few bone attacks. Rus does his best to keep from being hit from Red’s blows, but some still land on his muzzle. He keeps his teeth tightly clamped on Red’s jacket though, refusing to let his friend get into harm’s way, despite the harm being his own brother.

 

You, on the other hand, don’t mind risking life and limb, and make straight for Edge. You carefully move towards him, shuffling in the snow so you can let him know you’re there. He’s panting, his ribcage quickly moving up and down while trying desperately just to draw breath. When he hears you, he tries to draw back while making a noise akin to a soft warning growl. You don’t hesitate though, and continue moving slowly forwards.

 

The others all watch on anxiously, and even Red has stopped fighting with Rus to see what happens. 

 

You’re not entirely sure if Edge can see, his eye sockets being dark and empty again, so you decide to play it safe by you keep your hands out in front of you in a non-threatening way, hoping to whatever you can that you don’t get mauled today. Edge’s skull is faced directly towards you, and the growl becomes more defined and threatening.

 

You try appealing. “Hey, it’s ok. Edge, it’s ok, it’s me. We’re just trying to help, alright? No one here is going to hurt you, we only want to help.”

 

Edge growls again, but his skull lowers to the ground. He’s thoroughly exhausted, from what you’d guess is from all his previously attained injuries and magic loss at this point. You’re not entirely sure how to proceed, but you decide, screw it, you’re going to try and comfort Edge the best you can. It’s really the only thing you know how to do, seeing as you’ve never tried to approach a freaking skeleton bone dragon monster thing before. It’s a new experience for you, to say the least.

 

You move up to Edge’s massive skull, standing just in front of him, maybe a foot or two away. Edge’s head tilts up at you, and you can feel him trying to orient himself and pick up a scent as to who exactly is in front of him. He makes an inquisitive chirping sound, then, seemingly recognizing it’s you, he huffs and moves his head slightly forwards to allow you to place your hand on his skull. 

 

For a moment, you’re stunned. You weren’t sure if he’d accept you or blast your hands off. And although you had been all too willing to risk it, you had been sort of thinking he’d be more inclined to let you become an amputee today. But once your slow brain finally catches up with current developments, you know Edge is ok with you gently laying your hands on his skull. You stroke it slowly as you softly mumble unintelligible words of praise and encouragement. Edge’s sockets close, and he lets out a low rumbling noise, as if pleased that you're here and that  he’s finally safe.

 

You turn your head back to look at all the other skeletons, grinning at them. You’re trying not to give in to anxious laughter, but you can’t help it when you let out a light giggle of adrenaline filled joy. The skeletons all look at you, shock, awe, and disbelief crossing all their features. All except for Rus, who is beaming at you with a dog like smile, his long tail whipping around in his pleasure that you managed to help, and Sans, who is grinning back at you in his casual laid back manner.

 

If Red’s jaw could unfuse, you’re sure it would be hitting the ground at the moment. He starts to walk towards you, about to say something, when Edge’s head unexpectedly whips up, his hollow eye sockets gazing emptily at his brother. Red freezes in his stride, looking warily from you to Edge, not knowing what to do. Edge continues to ‘look’ at Red, then growls lightly. He focuses back on you, and with slow movements, his unbroken front leg moves out to pull you close to him. It’s incredibly gentle, and you don’t fight Edge as he pulls you into his chest and rubs you with his muzzle, almost like a cat. A giant boney cat, but there is a similarity. You’re surprised, but it’s not at all unpleasant, quite the contrary, so you wrap your arms carefully around his face in a soft hug. 

 

Red moves again, and though Edge doesn’t move, a warning growls rumbles through his jaws.

 

You pet his skull gently as you chide him. “Edge, come on, it’s just your brother, it’s safe now, alright?”

 

Edge huffs into your face, and taking that as an apology of sorts, you beckon Red closer. Red slowly comes up to Edge and lays a hand on his brother’s skull. Edge lifts his head from you and nudges his brother gently.

 

Red smirks lightly as he scratches Edge’s muzzle and speaks fondly. “well, ya’ve finally calmed down, huh? ya little shit” Edge softly growls, but there’s no malice in it this time. “ah, come’on, boss, ya’know i’m messin’ with ya. the real question though is, how the hell we gonna getcha back to the house?”

 

Oh. You’d forgotten about that. “Is there a way to get him to shift back?’

 

Red scratches the back of his skull idly. “uh, usually he’d a shifted back on ‘is own, since it’s kinda a voluntary thing. So, uh, i dunno, probably? i just dunno how ta get him to”

 

You sigh. “Well, that’s kind of a problem then, since we can’t really lift him. He’s gotta weigh like, a ton or something.”

 

Red winks at you. “don’t worry, sweetheart. i’m sure we’ll work somethin’ out”

 

At that moment, the dull glow of crimson light next to you draws both of your attention.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I'll try to get it out sooner than this one.
> 
> ☹⚐✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☹☹✏ 
> 
> ❄☟✌☠😐💧 ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜ 🏱✌❄✋☜☠👍☜ 💣✡ ☞☼✋☜☠👎💧


End file.
